1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the feeding and watering of pets and, more particularly to the delivering device and affiliated receiving bowl required in order to feed and water pets from an upright, standing, or sitting position.
Older people and handicapped people have two major traits in common, intensified love for their pets and restricted physical movement in bending over to place food and water in the desired receptacle which is normally located on the floor. Many injuries have been caused, some of them fatal, when older or handicapped caregivers of pets have lost their balance and fallen while attempting to bend over to feed and water pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the feeding and watering of pets by the physically limited caregivers who try to feed and water pets from an upright, standing, or sitting position resulted in danger of falling to the caregiver and inexact final positioning of the food and water. This inexact positioning of the food and water outside the desired receptacle resulted in waste, unsanitary and physically unsafe conditions for the caregiver and pet.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of this invention to provide caregivers of pets who must feed and water their pets from an upright, standing, or sitting position a delivering device and an associated receiving bowl that will alleviate the necessity of bending over to feed and water pets.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a delivering device and a receiving bowl that will minimize physical danger to caregivers of pets who would be in danger of falling if they bend over to feed and water pets.
Another purpose of this invention is to minimize physically unsafe conditions for caregiver and pet by providing a delivering device and a receiving bowl so that food and water may be delivered accurately to the desired receptacle.
Another purpose of this invention is to minimize unsanitary conditions by providing a delivering device and receiving bowl so that food and water may be delivered accurately to the desired receptacle.
Another purpose of this invention is to minimize waste by providing a delivering device and a receiving bowl so that food and water may be delivered accurately to the desired receptacle.
Still another purpose of this invention is to provide a delivering device and a receiving bowl so constructed that minimum storage space will be required.
A number of feeding and/or watering devices have been proposed in the past for livestock and pets. In general however these units have not addressed the needs of the physically limited caretaker. Patents illustrating these prior units include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 455,756, 712,243, 823,697, 1,063,661, 1,482,466, 1,522,084, 3,152,576, 4,128,080, 4,192,256, 4,976,223, 364,557 848,492, 905,278, and 1,113,887.